tamewater_cwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Cha Vess
Cha Vess was a Male Kel Dor Jedi serving as a member of the Jedi Order during the last years of the Galactic Republic. Biography Early Life Native to the planet Dorin, homeworld of the Kel Dor species, Vess was accustomed to breathing in an atmosphere containing little oxygen, forcing him to wear an antiox breath mask when abroad. Born into a low class Kel Dorian family (with no history of force sensitivity in his family), Cha's family was frightened when he first showed his force sensitivity. They resorted to call upon the Baran Do for advice, and it was decided he would become a Jedi. Cha was then given to the Jedi order for training. Youngling Cha Vess was always asking questions during his time as a youngling, which caused him to get in to some trouble. He was fascinated with Jedi teachings, history, and other Jedi teachings. Padawan As Cha Vess matured, he became more and more attuned in the force. His force abilities became much stronger, as well as his intellect. He learned to wield a light-saber, but was an average fighter, as he chose to focus more on his mind and studies. Vess believed that it was more important to have a stronger mind than a stronger weapon. Beast Rider Encounter When the troopers returned from a mission on a sparsely populated planet, Dromon, the Jedi took Beast Master Thon'' ''into custody. Knight Nicholas had the padawans talk to him and help decide what to do with him. The conversations started off civil. The padawans accepted his different point of views and realized that the Jedi Order had flaws. Knight Drogon argued that the Beast Master has to be sith because there is no middle ground when it comes to the force, just dark and light. Cha openly disagreed with Drogon on this, saying "Jedi do not deal in absolutes, Drogon". The conversation turned more and more hostile. The padawans were intrigued, but the knights did not want them to be influenced by the Beast Master. The knights sent the padawans out for a surprise "lesson" taught by Knight Foxer. When they were dismissed, the padawans eavesdropped on the conversation that primarily Drogon, Nicholas, and Foxer were having with Thon. When the knights first accused Thon of being a sith, Cha, along with Elysar, began recording with their holo-recorders. They planned to give the evidence to a Jedi Master or Grandmaster when one arrived. Eventually, Knight Sure came to the Jedi Jail and cooled things down. Cha was disappointed when Sure told the padawans to leave and that Drogon understood his mistakes. Cha was very disappointed in Nicholas and Drogon, and made him want to seek out more points of view in the galaxy. They finally released Thon, and he was allowed to roam the temple within some boundries. Cha constantly started conversations with him. He learned that Jedi are not perfect, and have committed some horrible atrocities in the past. Cha committed himself to be a better Jedi than those who misconstrued the Jedi code into tragic events. Thon was invited to a mission on Zion. Cha spent a lot of time with him, and learned the basic steps of calming down beasts and establishing a force bond. Murf was able to calm down a hostile creature thanks to Thon's teaching. Adventure on Dromon After the mission on Zion, Murf, along with his new friend Elysar, both accepted an invite to join Beast Master Thon on Dromon. They went into the jungles of dromon and plan to return after a week or two. He learned much of the way the force worked in nature, and even how to utilize it. Elysar and him both speant a great deal of time meditating and interacting with the species of wildlife on the planet using the force. Cha even managed to tame a Dromoni Nexu during the final days of the trip. He would return a much wiser Jedi because of his time on Dromon. Expedition to Ruusan Expedition to Ruusan Knight Years Cha Vess's knight years have been full of introspection and nature. Often Cha finds himself wishing to be closer to nature and the living force. Ever since his first decision to go on an adventure on Dromon with Beastmaster Thon and Elysar Kahn, he has always been different. The world was no longer light and dark, as it once was. The Republic? The Confederacy? Just political labels on two organizations full of people that Cha is pledged to protect, even the separatist ones. Many Jedi seem to dislike the Separatists, while Cha has grown from that view and believe them to be a people fighting for a cause. While far from the dark side, Cha believes the Jedi order has strayed off its true purpose and code. Just like when Knight Shasta, a Knight selling secrets to the Republic was captured. He was frustrated when Sage Noah seemed to instantly believe the man a lair with bad motives. Shasta constantly quoted the Jedi Code in his argument, while Noah accused him of being a disingenuous with his beliefs. Frustrated, Cha let Shasta go, as he would have been executed. Cha could not bring himself to let him be killed for believing in something similar to his own belief. His one condition, Cha asked Shasta to go and lay low for a while and avoid violence. He assisted Shasta in escaping, and staged it to look like someone else let him go. After that entire ordeal, Cha reconnected with Liam... He was different, more calm, and a little older. He saw Sage Noah arguing with Liam over his leaving of the order. Noah was saying "I did this for you!" and "How could you abandon the order?". Cha was startled that Noah would think that way. He caught up with Liam after. Cha expressed his concerns with the current state of the Jedi order, the current 'jedi' philosophy, and the war. Liam suggested that he do the hardest thing he could do about it... 'nothing'. So he did. He told Sage Noah he would go into the caves a reflect for days, possibly weeks. Relationships Jedi Order Highly respects the orders and it's founding ideals, but is constantly worried that years of safety and now the clone wars have crumbled the ideas the Jedi once held so dear. He is worried for the future of the order. Beast Master Thon Highly respects his steadfast attitude and opinions. Believes he is very wise as he took a trip with him into the forests of Dromon. He learned how to tame wild beasts thanks to Thon, and he won't soon forget it. When Cha becomes a knight, he hopes to visit him again to resume his focus on nature and the understanding of the balance of force. Master Liam Highly respected and was very excited to save him during the Expedition to Ruusan Master Noah Believes he is a good teacher and a very good Jedi. He enjoys his talks on history. In his knight years he grew concerned that he lost his way. Elysar One of Cha's greatest friends within the order, as he went on a 2 week trip with him and Beast Master Thon into the wilderness and jungles of Dromon. The two bonded much over the experience. They also bonded over the Expedition to Ruusan. The two seem to have an interest over knowledge instead of fighting. Devon Travis Hostile. Reportedly killed Thon according to Osvan. Crystal Friend. They have cooperated and seem to agree on many things. He admitted to Cha that he has been lying to him when it comes to something with Osvan/Lennox, but can't tell him what. Cha is greatly concerned. Sure/Sparks/Pon Friends Count Osvan Started off respecting him. He claims he was friendly with the Baran-Do, an organization with Cha greatly respects. He also says he is friends with Thon, another person who Cha respects. Osvan has continually done shady things, to the point where Cha does not trust him at all. He is worried he is corrupting Lennox. He believes Osvan is not a man the Thon he knows would endorse. Lennox Highly skeptical. Had an anger outburst on sparks calling Crystal a "bitch". Bitch was the only word Cha could understand. Lennox also said this in the argument: Vim ch'ah csarcican't ch'uscehah vah. Something said in Cheun. Cha is trying to learn Cheun and wants to know what he said. He also spent time talking to Count Osvan during a time when the venator was under attack. Cha was confused why she would sit and talk while she could be saving troopers. Category:Jedi